


collab: voxofthevoid

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: images created in collaboration with voxofthevoid:series:couldn't get the boy to kill me, the hero's shoulders, tear me to pieces+ an unholy amount of one-shots 😉
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 109
Kudos: 151





	1. bonus: flooffy Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i am the eater of worlds (and i’m looking for someone to feed me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740758) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [bullet in a gun (but in the end, my time will come)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981930) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [they took your loved ones but returned them in exchange for you (you couldn't have it any other way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645617) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [you wanted happiness, i can’t blame you for that (tell me you love this, tell me you’re not miserable)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858881) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [meet me in the silence, i'll let you cut me open (haunt me from the inside out, slow motion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142000) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [you are a fever i am learning to live with (and everything is happening at the wrong end of a very long tunnel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248611) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [your smoking gun's the tip of your tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397282) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [the hand you want to hold is a weapon (and you're nothing but skin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571042) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [this is the place where everything starts to begin (the wounds reveal a thicker skin and suddenly there is no floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752980) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [the light in your eyes has been squandered (there's no angel in you in the end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841840) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [imagine standing in a constant cone of light (imagine surrender, imagine being useless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261534) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [all the roads you took came back to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428043) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [flames, they licked the walls (tenderly they turned to dust, all that i adored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581226) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [lately, i like 'em crazy (maybe you could devastate me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946023) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [sharpen your teeth (tell yourself that it’s just business)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843714) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [there's a menace in my bed (can you see his silhouette)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977016) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [these, our bodies, possessed by light (tell me we’ll never get used to it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109613) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [the gentleness that comes not from the absence of violence (but despite the abundance of it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498701) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [american stories burning before me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604817) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name (i’ll be your slaughterhouse, your killing floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867206) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [he told me it wasn't going to be okay, and he wouldn't kiss me (but he covered my body with his body)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445614) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [i'm the director and you play along (because you want to die for love, you always have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027423) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [half the night you’re a dependable chap (then the too white teeth all night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486997) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [a maniac's new love song (punish you for pleasure and pleasure you with pain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998825) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



>   
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vox wrote hairbraiding into "bullet in a gun". This image was Inevitable. The amount of glee this elicited in both of us is truly unholy.

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Matt Doyle for backstage (2016)
  * stole the hair from [this article](https://www.fashiongonerogue.com/new-faces-stephen-ward-russh/) \- it's an ad campaign for Russh photographed by Stephen Ward



For [bullet in a gun (but in the end, my time will come)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981930) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid)

> > It’s a very normal morning on a very normal Thursday when Steve Rogers pops into existence on Bucky’s patio.
>> 
>> With the kind of things Bucky has seen and the life he leads, this wouldn’t usually be cause for concern. Steve gets up to all kinds of shit with the Pym particles these days – something about time travel having inter-dimensional consequences. And since Steve exchanged Grant for Responsibility sometime between lying on army enlistment forms and crashing a plane into the Arctic, he’s running around under the careful watch of Hank Pym and Stephen Strange, doing things Bucky takes care not to ask about.
>> 
>> But the Steve Rogers that pops into existence on Bucky’s patio is not the right Steve Rogers.
>> 
>> He’s dressed all in black, for one thing.
>> 
>> He’s got a metal arm, for another.
>> 
>> -  
> Post-Thanos, Bucky Barnes has happily settled into a life of peace and pining. That's when alternate versions of the best friend he's secretly in love with start showing up.

Rest of the images coming tomorrow, with chapter 2 of the fic!

[Reblog the flooff on Tumblr.](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/614145849596985344/voxofthevoid-wrote-alternasteve-braiding-buckys)


	2. bullet in a gun (but in the end...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, selfcest fics? Turns out they're bloody impossible to moodboard without catapulting yourself straight into uncanny valley. There's _so many_ versions of the title banner that got scrapped... In the end, we just opted for 'simplest is best' and went with flooffy Bucky solo cause he's the softest thing to ever soft.  
> (And really, that fic is _so fucking fluffy_. Go read and swoon and melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. I did.)  
> edit: major overhaul on 29/05/2020!

* * *

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Matt Doyle for backstage (2016)
  * stole the hair from [this article](https://www.fashiongonerogue.com/new-faces-stephen-ward-russh/) \- it's an ad campaign for Russh photographed by Stephen Ward



* * *

We've done a complete overhaul two months later (29/05), so now all three Steves got their own images!

Images:

  * cannot track the first one, WS!Steve. CAN. NOT. It's like the photoshoot doesn't exist. Don't ask me how long I spent digging. (Way, way too long.)
  * OG Steve - still from _Avengers: Endgame_ (2019)
  * Steven - Chris Evans photographed by Vera Anderson during CA:WS press tour (2014)



* * *

Close-up of Winter Soldier Steve:

Tumblrable [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/619394969852100609/)

* * *

Oh, and a bonus:

Yes, I had to. (Check the tags in the fic. Seriously, _it's right there_. How could I not.)

For [bullet in a gun (but in the end, my time will come)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981930) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).


	3. bonus: flooffy Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter 1 of "i am the eater of worlds (and i’m looking for someone to feed me)"
> 
> edit 17/08/2020: the title banner's been redone!

* * *

title banner - new:

* * *

title banner - old:

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Billy Kidd at TIFF 2017
  * Sharon - Emily VanCamp in _Revenge_ (2011)
  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed by Justin Bishop at TIFF 2014



* * *

Image: Chris Evans photographed by Mark Segal for Esquire (2017)

* * *

[i am the eater of worlds (and i’m looking for someone to feed me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740758) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid)

> When Bucky was young, no more than fourteen and already head over heels in love with Steve fucking Rogers, Winnifred Barnes took a long, hard look at a picture Bucky taped to his wall, one of him and Steve at Coney Island, and said, “Be careful with that boy.”
> 
> She didn’t elaborate then or ever, but Bucky has had plenty of time to learn – over and over and over – what she meant.
> 
> It’s not that Steve’s a bad guy. But it’s a hell of a thing, being caught in his orbit.
> 
> -  
> The last thing Bucky expects is to run into the former love of his life at one of Tony's parties. Fifteen years of alienation shouldn’t give way so easily to strange, electric familiarity, but the two of them have always operated on a frequency of their own.
> 
> It doesn't take Bucky long to realize that the universe should have continued to keep him away from Steve, but it's too late by then.

Content warning: infidelity!

Before-and-after on Tumblr: [the new banner](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/627009283630989312/when-bucky-was-young-no-more-than-fourteen-and)


	4. TMTP1: they took your loved ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead doves are very, very high on my list of favorite things.  
> Also, my browser search history will never be the same after collecting these.
> 
> (Content warning: rape/non-con! This dove is well and truly dead.)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Steve - Chris Evans in _Fantastic Four_ (2005) [which I happen to have loved with all my then-teenage heart, sue me]
  * mask - still from _Captain America: Winter Soldier_ (2014)
  * chains and creepy bloody texture - Unsplash
  * syringe - [this](https://www.wallpaperflare.com/blood-gothic-horror-needle-wallpaper-cxwcn) wallpaper
  * restrained man - source unknown



* * *

For [they took your loved ones but returned them in exchange for you (you couldn't have it any other way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645617) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 

> “Pretty boy,” Steve murmurs, almost too quiet to hear but only almost.
> 
> Bucky freezes, heart slamming against his ribs, lungs desperate for more air than he can give them.
> 
> Steve’s thumb slides across Bucky’s parted lips, tugging teasingly at the bottom one. Bucky feels like a rabbit caught in a trap, everything in him screaming at him to run but his body helpless to even twitch away from Steve’s touch.
> 
> “Should I keep you?” Steve asks, and there’s a blur of motion, a piercing sting at his neck, and the world goes black.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645617>

(Content warning: rape/non-con! It's a dead dove after all...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm kinda losing hope for image crediting on some of these, cause finding stock photos for 'naked man chained to ceiling' is about as easy as you might expect. I'm doing my best tho.)


	5. THS1: you wanted happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, this is a sequel of the famed _couldn't get the boy to kill me_.  
> to quote vox, " _they're still kinky fucks_ just soft kinky fucks"

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by William Callan for August Man Malaysia (2016)
  * Steve - Chris Evans as Ransom Drysdale in _Knives Out_ (2019)
  * the coffee from [Freepik](https://www.freepik.com/free-photo/closeup-hand-female-holding-coffee-cup-cafe-add-filter-retro-color-tone_5016942.htm)
  * the [books](https://unsplash.com/photos/slItfWbhijc) and [feathers](https://unsplash.com/photos/Sw7f58YJbc0) from Unsplash
  * the couple - *tries to track down the source* *gives up* why do i even try... *waves in the vague direction of the Stuckony Discord server*



* * *

For [you wanted happiness, i can’t blame you for that (tell me you love this, tell me you’re not miserable)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858881) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> He'll never be able to tell what it is about that moment that makes him do it, but he’ll always think of those eyes, sharp and threatening to pierce into his soul.
> 
> Bucky draws in a sharp breath when Steve grabs his shoulders, and that gasp ends as a ragged exhalation against Steve’s neck. Steve shivers at it, Bucky’s breath hot and humid on his skin, but doesn’t let go. Keeps Bucky tucked firmly against him in a one-sided hug and buries his face in Bucky’s hair.
> 
> It feels different on his face than Bucky’s long hair used to. It smells different too, with a distinct but pleasant tang of something fruity. But the shape of his skull is familiar when Steve curves one of his hands over the back of Bucky’s head.
> 
> “Steve,” Bucky says, the name more breath than word.
> 
> Steve says nothing and doesn’t let go, and it doesn’t take more than a few beats of his overeager heart for Bucky to slide his hands along Steve’s body, locking them at the small of his back. He presses closer, slots his body to Steve’s in a way that’s more comfortable for both of them. And he sighs, open-mouthed against Steve’s skin.

Sequel to [couldn't get the boy to kill me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257302)

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858881>

(Content warning: there's coffee, a cuddle attack and soft!Bucky in a sweater 💖)


	6. couldn't get the boy to kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about the first question I asked starting the collab with vox was "can i do CGTBTKM, can i, can i, **can i**?"  
> This is just the beginning, with actual moodboards in the works.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Base image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/c0CkbIXYDvE).

* * *

For [couldn't get the boy to kill me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257302) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid).

> > Captain America and the Winter Soldier are a terrifying duo on the field, working together with a well-oiled precision that tears through their enemies. Captain Rogers and Agent Barnes are distant coworkers, all polite nods and mission briefings.
>> 
>> Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are fire and gasoline; it never ends well.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257302>

(Content warning: rough kink, general toxicity and un-happy ending. All the good stuff 🥰 )

And there's an (amazingly, unbearably 😂 ) soft sequel series, [the hero's shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719319), that's currently publishing!


	7. TMTP2: meet me in the silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this was fun.  
> (Content warning: dead, dead, **very dead** dove. Rape/non-con, bloodplay.)

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * the bloody banner [texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/a4F5JLeZrrg), [the knife](https://unsplash.com/photos/emrUiiMkm1c) and [the bedding](https://unsplash.com/photos/-R2uNyGmeM4) from Unsplash
  * some fun blood splatters: [1](https://wallpapersafari.com/w/SMJem4), [2](https://wallpapercave.com/wp/zr1Kjyh.jpg), [3](https://unsplash.com/photos/hJucAkevj9s)
  * the glorious back - a photo by [Alexis Salgues](https://jolygram.com/profile/alexsphotographe/photo/2256796285022072268_525539240)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan in _Political Animals_ (2012)
  * the hands are a close-up of a marble statue by Cellini - [I shit you not](https://www.tuttartpitturasculturapoesiamusica.com/2016/08/Gaetano-Cellini.html)



* * *

For [meet me in the silence, i'll let you cut me open (haunt me from the inside out, slow motion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142000) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> "We didn’t talk like this last time, did we? I had more practical concerns then. You have to understand, Bucky, that I regret what I did.”
> 
> Incredulity and relief war with each other for a second, but it’s the former that wins out, pushed to the forefront by the vibrations reminding Bucky of what Steve did when he was asleep and what he’s doing right now.
> 
> Still, Bucky asks, “You regret torturing me? Ra-raping me?”
> 
> That word tastes like ash on his tongue. He never said it out loud, not even to himself. Tried not to even think about it.
> 
> Steve blinks placidly. His grip on Bucky’s hair tightens to the point of pain. He squirms again, whining low in his throat when the toy presses against his prostate and sends sparks of too-intense pleasure up his spine.
> 
> “Don’t be ridiculous,” Steve says. “I regret letting you go.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142000>

(content warning: rape/non-con, bloodplay)


	8. THS2: you are a fever i am learning to live with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hero's shoulders (CGTBTKM sequel) part 2.

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * [the feather](https://unsplash.com/photos/bhTjAUHHvSg) and [the rifle](https://unsplash.com/photos/2q3RH6grop4) from Unsplash
  * [the silver shield](https://www.kindpng.com/imgv/TRhRwiw_silver-shield-png-black-captain-america-shield-transparent/)
  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed by Vera Anderson during CA:WS press tour (Beverly Hills, 2014)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by [Maria Ermolenko at SLCC 2015](https://www.flickr.com/photos/on-your-eyelids/albums/72157658687834309)
  * tried to trace the glorious shower hunk, to no avail 😥



* * *

Also, an actual sneak peek of work in progress. I promise it makes sense.

For [you are a fever i am learning to live with (and everything is happening at the wrong end of a very long tunnel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248611) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 

> “It’s like the eye of the hurricane,” Bucky finally says. He’s not looking at Steve but down at their joined hands, forehead furrowed delicately. “It’s peaceful there, at the center. But all around, devastation reins. That’s what you were for me. The eye. My head went so quiet with your hands on me. And I—I craved that. I can’t tell you how much I—But that peace was an illusion, Steve. The damage didn’t stop. I just didn’t see it for a while. But it was never gonna last.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248611>

(Content warning: villainous potatoes and gratuitous kitten metaphors 😇)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fluff-fest also inspired [the Bukitty saga](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/tagged/bukitty). As usual, it's all vox's fault.


	9. your smoking gun's the tip of your tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twinky vampires, kinky werewolves and _soulmates_ 🖤  
> (And smut. So much glorious smut.)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Jim Wright for New York Moves Magazine (2014)  
I swear, finding a photo of twinky Seb that'd fit an old-as-fuck vampire? Apparently twink and gravitas don't go together. Dammit stop smiling, Seb.
  * Bucky's mark - edited [this amazing tattoo](https://i.imgur.com/9CW8PN6.jpg) done by a [Polish tattoo artist](http://www.rockink.pl/galeria-tatuazu.html)
  * the porny porn, as usual, ubiquitous - found through Stuckony Discord
  * [the wolf](https://unsplash.com/photos/zo_YtvTx4yI) and [the texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/yekIZ4ltv1o) from Unsplash
  * Steve's mark - edited another [amazing tattoo](https://i.imgur.com/PLv0we7.jpg), couldn't track the source of this one though
  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed by Matthew Brookes for InStyle (2016)  
The [original gifset](https://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/189559281693) that inspired the story uses Chris from _Red Sea Diving Resort_ but dammit, in all the stills I took from RSDR, he looks either like an excited puppy or a heartbroken puppy, not the kinky badass alpha werewolf we've got here. We had to improvise 😁



* * *

Close-up of the marks:

For [your smoking gun's the tip of your tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397282) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> “Half a millennium of existence,” Bucky murmurs, half to himself even as his gaze never strays from the wolf before him, “and _this_ is what fate has in store for me.” 
> 
> Steve Rogers is kinder on the eyes than his predecessor, but all Bucky can look at is the gleaming star on his chest. It’s white, spread over nearly all of his right pectoral, the simple design standing raised on sun-kissed skin. Steve looks, acts, and smells like sun and forests, the polar opposite of Bucky.
> 
> His star is red and on his left side, a mirror to Steve’s. There’s no denying it, their bond, but Bucky would gladly give a limb for that luxury. He's the master of his fate, not a few square centimeters of raised flesh.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397282>

(Content warning: supernatural soulmates PWP, or enthusiastic monsterfucking. Maybe _slightly_ dub-conny?)  
(How could I possibly resist?)

Tumblr: [the marks](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/619103513349390336/) and [the boys](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/619284042841505792/) and [the moodboard](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/619213429012676608/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also marks my jump off the explicit NSFW cliff. It's a fandom rite of passage, right? "to smut or not to smut?"  
> Well, there's no going back now 😉


	10. the hand you want to hold is a weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex pollen with a dark twist 👀

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Maarten de Boer during TIFF 2015
  * the [glassy texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/dVOq_uij30c) from Unsplash
  * [stock](https://www.bigstockphoto.com/pl/image-250738750/stock-photo-perfect-morning-and-sex-concept-couple-in-love-holding-hands-tight%2C-close-up-man-with-beard-and-ta) hands close-up



* * *

For [the hand you want to hold is a weapon (and you're nothing but skin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571042) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> “Why are you surprised? I’m not the paragon of morality, am I, Widow? You don’t trust me with your cat. Why would you trust me with your captain?” 

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571042>

(Content warning: sex pollen PWP with a bit of dark angsty plot 🖤 Inherent consent issues due to, you know, _sex pollen_.)

Tumblr: [moody Bucky](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620409912334368768) and [hands closeup](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620461782000140288/)


	11. THS3: this is the place where everything starts to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hero's shoulders (CGTBTKM sequel) part 3.  
> (and a bit of a different style this time since I'm experimenting. guess who finally scored a graphics tablet! 🥰)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * the [feather](https://unsplash.com/photos/0uzCjOdjWu8) texture from Unsplash
  * the pretty pretty ass, as always, untraceable. Holy shit the complete _black hole_ I went down...  
(vox's actual reaction here was: "Oh. Strokes. STROKES!!! S t r o k e s" - you know you're doing something right when your author is so excited he puts spaces between every letter 😁)
  * the biker is a composite of a [stock image](https://www.shutterstock.com/pl/image-photo/handsome-bearded-biker-classic-style-black-1094532293) and Chris Evans photographed for RollingStone (2016)  
Fun fact: vox mentions the bike in maybe two paragraphs. My brain just registered bike **bike** **BIKE** and ran away from me and this happened.



* * *

For [this is the place where everything starts to begin (the wounds reveal a thicker skin and suddenly there is no floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752980) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> “I don’t know if I can,” he whispers, face hot.
> 
> Steve grabs his shoulder and pushes him upright. Bucky hangs like a ragdoll in his grip, frayed at the edges in a way that comes from being thoroughly loved.
> 
> “But you can,” Steve tells him gently. “You can do it, and you’re going to do it. Know why, Bucky?”
> 
> Bucky blinks down at Steve, not quite breathing. Steve’s smile is a bright, fierce thing.
> 
> “Because you’re mine, and I’m telling you to.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752980>

(Content warning: unbearable fluff 😅 and a _bike_ 😍)

Go Tumblr [biker!Steeb](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620848721107779584/) and/or the [strokey ass](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620993557567782912)!


	12. TMTP3: the light in your eyes has been squandered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SERIOUS NSFW AHEAD.**
> 
> NO, REALLY.
> 
> This whole series is a very very dead dove, so non-con warning, too.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

(Don't say I didn't warn you.)

Images:

  * the bloody banner [texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/a4F5JLeZrrg) from Unsplash
  * stock images of boots: [1](https://stock.adobe.com/au/images/old-army-boots-military-uniform-on-a-wooden-background-with-copy-space-flat-lay-top-view/287731414) and [2](https://www.123rf.com/photo_2600386_dark-brown-leather-military-boots.html)
  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed by Inez and Vinoodh for VMAN (2007)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Mitchell McCormack for Calvin Klein and August Man (2011)
  * the [stomach](https://unsplash.com/photos/OQCsYSs6q98) from Unsplash
  * the NSFW one *flails hands vaguely towards the sign saying _The Internets_ * why do I even try 😶



* * *

For [the light in your eyes has been squandered (there's no angel in you in the end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841840) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> “You made a choice,” Steve says, spitting out each word as he fucks hard into Bucky. “You chose this, you chose me, you got to fucking _commit_ , Barnes.”
> 
> Bucky snarls at him, and his voice is a hoarse wreck when he speaks, but the anger shines through.
> 
> “I’m not a fucking monster.”
> 
> Steve’s smile is a terrible thing.
> 
> “But I am,” he says, a horrific kind of pride tainting the syllables. “And you—you’re _mine_.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841840>

(content warning: rape/non-con, bloodplay, Stockholm syndrome, you name it)

Tumblr with before-and-afters: [Steve staring](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/621664091143045120) and the [carved stomach](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/621573489362632704) and [sad Bucky](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/622026490353254400/find-my-fanart-and-my-edits-on-tumblr) and [the porn](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/622207685787615232/for-the-light-in-your-eyes-has-been-squandered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, any illusions of being a SFW artist. Vox, all your fault, thank you 😘
> 
> The STEVE carving? _Hours_ of airbrushing in GIMP. AIRBRUSHING. It's the new **bad** word in my vocabulary. Never again. (Until vox throws a new bunny at me. Then all bets are off, probably... *put-upon sigh*)
> 
> (Oh my _god_ I love this verse _so much_ and there's only two parts left after this?! 😭)


	13. THS4: imagine standing in a constant cone of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hero's shoulders (CGTBTKM sequel) part 3.  
>  **NSFW ahead!**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

There's one more image that I simply can't embed here _now_.  
Go enjoy it in the fic 😁

* * *

Images:

  * [the feather](https://unsplash.com/photos/64sgR8HV_68) and [the greens](https://unsplash.com/photos/qLW70Aoo8BE) from Unsplash
  * Wakanda - a still from _Black Panther_ (2018)
  * Bucky ( **the** image) - a combination of a still from _CA:CW_ (2016) and Sebastian Stan photographed for L'Officiel Hommes (2018)



* * *

by [imagine standing in a constant cone of light (imagine surrender, imagine being useless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261534) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> It’s not enough to put Bucky at ease. Nothing will be until he sees Steve with his own two eyes and touches his big, dumb face and screams at him a little. And he keeps thinking—he should’ve been there, he _could_ have been, Steve asked him but Bucky said no, and he wasn’t there when Steve went down; it’s his own damn fault.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261534>

Tumblr with before-and-afters: [Wakanda](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/623566635437096962) and [the porn](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/623657420191858689) and [the banner](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/623838416122134528) and [The Bucky That's Not Here](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/624200831397429248) (spoiler alert!!)


	14. all the roads you took came back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vox's summary of the fic is "Steve and Bucky accidentally fuck their way into domesticity" 😂
> 
> Fun fact: I made images for THS4 (previous fic), this one, and next week's TMTP4 in about 10 days, finishing before THS4 even published. Real-life medical stuff **won't** stand in the way of my fandoming! 😁  
> (Also, this was another case of vox saying "ko, take a week off" and then attacking me with gfx bunnies. I regret nothing 😁)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * [the mountains](https://unsplash.com/photos/ct-CUb3N4qA) and [the kitchen](https://unsplash.com/photos/niVJaN5AMjs) and [the kitty](https://unsplash.com/photos/w2DsS-ZAP4U) from Unsplash
  * dramatic!Bucky - a still from _CA:WS_ (2014)
  * domestic!Steve - a combo of stills from _Before we go_ (2014) and _A:AoU_ (2015)



* * *

Bonus 1: dramatic!Bucky close-up

Bonus 2: Alpine is 100% done with their shit.  
(No, there's no Alpine in the fic. I just headcanon'd him there 😂)

* * *

For [all the roads you took came back to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428043) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> “To hell,” Bucky enunciates very clearly, voice steady with unnatural calm, “with you and your savior complex. Go find another lost cause, Captain.”
> 
> It’s that title, barbed and deliberate and bitingly impersonal, that does it.
> 
> The anger that was a quiet speak roars into an inferno.
> 
> Softly, with bared teeth, Steve says, “Get fucked, Barnes.”
> 
> “Do it yourself, motherfucker.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428043>

Tumblr with before-and-afters: [dramatic!Bucky](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/624382007685808128/), [domestic!Steve](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/624472621858373634/) and [the NSFW(ish)](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/624291427118104576/)


	15. TMTP4: flames, they licked the walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: rape/non-con, bloodplay, Stockholm syndrome, you name it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * [the camera](https://unsplash.com/photos/N10auyEVst8) and the [bloody texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/a4F5JLeZrrg) from Unsplash
  * the arm - a still from _CA:CW_ (2016)
  * Steve - Chris Evans in Gucci Guilty ad campaign (2013)



* * *

Bonus: a more gorey version that didn't make it into the fic... because this part's Steve is too _mellow_ 😉

* * *

For [flames, they licked the walls (tenderly they turned to dust, all that i adored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581226) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> “They can try,” Steve says, still smiling. “Worse things than Fury or the Avengers have failed to kill me. And capture—let's say I dare them to show me something I haven’t seen.”
> 
> Bucky swallows that bitter pill with considerable grace. Steve has long since torn free of Hydra’s tendrils, but the shadow lingers—in him and between them.
> 
> “And what about me, hotshot?” he asks, keeping his tone deliberately light. “Gonna just throw me to the wolves?”
> 
> Steve’s grin doesn’t widen so much as sharpen. He stalks forward a few steps, and a man shouldn’t look so dangerous in his sleepwear, but Steve pulls it off.
> 
> “I am the wolf, sweetheart, and they already threw you to me.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581226>

Content warning: rape/non-con, bloodplay, Stockholm syndrome, you name it.

Tumblr with before-and-afters: [bloody!Steve](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/625016148341194752/), [the arm](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/625106753316634624/) and [the NSFW](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/624925563186036737/)


	16. lately, i like 'em crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the kinda adorable that I love 😁

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * [bloody texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/lhnOvu72BM8) from Unsplash
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Santiago Sierra for Cosmopolitan Magazine (2011)



* * *

Bonus: Bucky before-and-after

* * *

For [lately, i like 'em crazy (maybe you could devastate me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946023) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> It’s got to sting, Bucky’s long hair bunched inelegantly in Steve’s grip and his neck arched at a sharp angle, but Bucky just moans, lips parting to expose his gleaming fangs.
> 
> “Steve, Stevie, please, baby, I’m so hungry, just a bite, I’ll be real quick, c’mon, _please_ ,” Bucky begs, shameless and loud, trying his damn best to melt Steve with his pouty lips and doe eyes. It’s fucking surreal, how a red-eyed, fanged vampire can pull off puppy dog eyes better than the most sweet-looking human Steve’s ever met, but damn if it ain’t true. Bucky’s a damned menace, but fact is, he’s Steve’s menace.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946023>

Content warning: ... fluff. And pouting twinks 😂

Before-and-afters on Tumblr: [regular!Bucky](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/625197349564809216/when-bucky-speaks-his-voice-is-pitched-low-like), [the NSFW](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/625559717222268928/steve-lets-his-head-fall-back-eyes-shut-tight-to) and [vamp!Bucky](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/626464278685286400/buckys-pupils-are-blown-wide-when-steve-looks)


	17. sharpen your teeth (p1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a challenge, cause there's really no imagery to be had, all _feelings_ and _internal dialogue_ 😍😂
> 
> Side note: in addition to the [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/), I'm now also a perplexed owner of [a rather unruly Twitter](https://twitter.com/kocuria). Come keep me company, I need all the help I can get 😂

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Bonus: the kiss image to banner before-and-after:

* * *

Images:

  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed for Fila (2015)  
(How is this pouting love-sick puppy a sports ad campaign? 👀)
  * the kiss image is a screenshot of a 250px gif - blowing it up to 1200px was. _Interesting._



* * *

For [sharpen your teeth (tell yourself that it’s just business)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843714) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> He stays because it’s safe, because Hydra cannot get to him here, because Rogers—still waiting for his dead friend to claw his way out of the Winter Soldier’s broken psyche—will go to the ends of the earth to find him if they do. There’s a strange security in this knowledge, but Barnes knows it won’t last. Rogers will only wait for so long, and Barnes cannot tell him that his friend died screaming in the cold.

Content warnings: dub-con, emotional manipulation, codependency

Before-and-afters on Tumblr: [Steve](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/626284507364016128/so-he-watches-rogers-watch-him-and-barnes-doesnt) and [the hug](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/626375107938533377/buck-steve-says-choked-his-hands-slide-down) and [the NSFW](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/626193909608071168/sam-would-say-thats-unhealthy-again-i-dont)


	18. TMTP5: there’s a menace in my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of _tear me to pieces_. I'm gonna miss dark!WS!Steve so much 😢 This has been my favorite project with vox so far.  
> Trigger warning: there's an image of a spider - it's not even close to realistic, more logo-like, but if you have a problem with them, you might not want to scroll down. (I _do_ have a problem with spiders and managed to _make_ her, so that shows how not-realistic she is 😉)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * the [bloody texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/a4F5JLeZrrg) from Unsplash
  * a spiderweb [wallpaper](https://www.wallpaperflare.com/static/688/521/297/spiderweb-drops-weaving-spider-wallpaper.jpg) and a generic spider clipart
  * Nat - a still from _Black Widow_ trailer  
(Holy shit do I got a rant about how she's made to sexy pout in every. single. photoshoot. and all MCU promo materials. Finding her looking not-seductive was seriously such a pain, it's ridiculous. [Here, have a picture rant.](https://twitter.com/kocuria/status/1295753235563716609))



* * *

Bonus: all the banners together, since they're a set and planned as a progression from the very beginning

And a detail of the spider, cause she was very much fun:

* * *

For [there’s a menace in my bed (can you see his silhouette)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977016) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> They’re good at compartmentalizing, her and Clint. Bucky hits close to home, but they manage. But there are nights when they can’t. She has spent her fair share of nights on the bathroom floor, rubbing Clint’s back as he alternates between violent nausea and enraged grief. And he’s returned the favor, sparring with her until he’s half-dead and she’s got half a hope of sleeping through the night without thinking of all the people she has failed.

Content warning: the whole series is a dead dove, but this part is actually very tame.

Before-and-after on Tumblr: [Nat](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/627099896497963009/and-then-the-message-at-the-end-she-watches-it)


	19. THS5: these, our bodies, possessed by light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartbroken Steve is what potatoes like best 💖

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * [a feather](https://unsplash.com/photos/B9cgJD6digA) from Unsplash
  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed for Men's Journal (May 2019)
  * Bucky's face - Sebastian Stan photographed during press tour for _The Bronze_ (March 2016)



* * *

Bonus: The Arm line-art

On Tumblr, before-and-afters: [the arm lineart](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/627371678875435008/strong-fast-had-a-metal-arm-was-working-on-this), [the hug](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/627462279711064064/i-remember-telling-you-i-couldnt-be-your-home), [the Steve](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/627552977013587968/it-takes-him-a-long-time-to-realize-that-bucky-is) and [the full arm](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/628096460330860545/can-i-ask-why-steve-says-suddenly-nervous)

* * *

For [these, our bodies, possessed by light (tell me we’ll never get used to it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109613) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> Another body kneels beside him. Cool metal wraps gently around his hand, gently prying the broken shield from his grip. A warm hand cups his face, a familiar touch that has haunted Steve’s dreams for five years.
> 
> Bucky guides Steve to look at him.
> 
> “Steve,” he says, and his face is streaked with blood and dust and his hair is a tangled tuft, but he’s smiling and he’s real, and Steve digs his nails into his palm because if this is a dream, he wants to wake up before it gets any kinder. There’s only so much he can survive.

This almost-concludes _couldn't get the boy to kill me_ and _the hero's shoulders_ and holy shit, it's been such a wild emotional ride. **Thank you** for all this awesome, vox 😘


	20. sharpen your teeth (p2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story gets better every time i read it 💖  
> (and these images were like pulling teeth, jesus. this is definitely _not_ my week 😶)

* * *

* * *

* * *

For chapter 2 of [sharpen your teeth (tell yourself that it’s just business)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843714) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> Fourteen months after letting Steve catch up with him, Bucky joins the Avengers on a mission. His uniform’s blue, and Stark scraped off the red star on his arm, and when Bucky ties his hair back and looks at his reflection, he doesn’t see the Winter Soldier looking back.
> 
> He doesn’t wear a mask to the field. He doesn’t have a codename.
> 
> He has Steve’s voice in his ears, barking orders, and it’s the most natural thing in the world to follow him into the fire.

Content warnings: dub-con, emotional manipulation, codependency

Before-and-afters on Tumblr: [the Bucky](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/628911815342096384/this-mission-thisthing-hes-got-with-steve-its) and [the hug](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/628730608687939584/hes-a-protector-steve-rogers-and-bucky-knew)


	21. THS6: the gentleness that comes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i went into this week with a 'realism? don't know the bitch' attitude and it kinda shows 😂  
> embrace the Texture!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images: I got literally no sources this week, other than [the feather](https://unsplash.com/photos/FrZo1GNZ2go) and Steve's face snatched from CEvans at a HFPA event (2014) 👀 

* * *

Bonus: the hug progression

* * *

For [the gentleness that comes not from the absence of violence (but despite the abundance of it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498701) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> His throat stings with bruises and his muscles ache, and it’s so good to let go, to stop thinking and just feel, pain and pleasure blending into sheer, overwhelming sensation.
> 
> Time turns liquid.

Content warning: PWP, but fluffy as all hell 😁 

On Tumblr: [the hug](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/629455387214610432/bucky-buries-his-face-in-steves-sunshine-hair-and) and [the kitty](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/629274211181117440/theres-a-high-pitched-warning-yowl-before-a-large)


	22. american stories burning before me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been rooting for this baby for 3 polls straight, and _finally_ i got to play 😁 this is so absolutely _wonderful_ 😍  
> by which i mean: an absolute mindfuck. it's a vampire / thrall story, with all the consent problems that might entail - and then some. proceed with caution.
> 
> also, we're experimenting with embedding gifs this week - let me know what you think about those!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images: the [texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/ZMUPMypbIos) and CEvans at _The Avengers_ photocall in LA (2012)

* * *

For [american stories burning before me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604817) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> He’s a sweet boy, Steve’s killer.
> 
> There are holes in his mind, and they shape themselves swiftly, almost willingly in the shape of Steve. Someone was there before Steve, that much is clear, but it’s not the foggy haze of a vampire’s thrall. There’s an elegance to that, some subtlety, but this is like someone took an iron rod and tore large, messy grooves through the man’s brain.

Content warning: non-con, blood-drinking, emotional (and all other kinds of) manipulation... and probably some more. Mind vox's tags!

On Tumblr: [Steve](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/629908382467440640/you-know-what-i-am-dont-you-james-vampire), the [blood-drinking](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/630089569367392257/james-has-his-eyes-closed-hes-too-pale-but-hes) and the [shower hunk](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/629998975187058688/james-he-finds-is-peering-up-at-steve-eyes-wide) (in two versions, cause we're nothing if not dhramatic)


	23. IOTLD1: this bullet lodged in my chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic. broke me. to pieces.  
> don't mind me, i'll be here in my corner flailing.
> 
> CW: underage (de-aged Bucky is 16)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

For [this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name (i’ll be your slaughterhouse, your killing floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867206) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> Bucky is barely half James’s size, but he takes up a whole room with his exuberance. It’s almost blinding, his energy. Steve feels very old, watching him. The only thing he and James have in common, other than the serum coursing through their bodies, is their exhausted commitment to survival. He can see James on Bucky’s face but not in his heart.

Content warning: underage! 

On Tumblr: [Bucky](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631088710302269440/bucky-is-barely-half-jamess-size-but-he-takes-up), [Steve](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631176741328699392/you-want-him-i-know-but-you-want-me-too-and-i), the [stretchy twink](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631267336720121856/steve-curls-his-finger-and-bucky-moans-trembling), and [the embrace](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631357918075305985/and-bucky-buckys-a-dream-sweet-and-soft-and)


	24. CGTBTKM 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been slowly plodding my way through my beloved **couldn't get the boy to kill me** 😍 along, you know, all vox's new releases 🤣 so it's gonna take a while. but it's FUN!

* * *

For [half the night you’re a dependable chap (then the too white teeth all night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486997) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid)

> Steve Rogers is a sad fucking man, but he’s a soldier down to his bones, and Bucky’s always been weak to that particular combination of tragic eyes and fistfuls of blood.
> 
> That’s why he’s plastered to the walls and incapable of looking away from Rogers’s heaving chest and cracked knuckles. He doesn’t speak a word, doesn’t even dare to breathe loudly until a vicious punch from Rogers sends the poor bag flying across the room, spitting sand everywhere. There’s no startled sound from Rogers. He doesn’t even freeze, just huffs like he’s inconvenienced by his inanimate victim’s inability to withstand the pounding.
> 
> Bucky bites his tongue so he doesn’t offer himself as a replacement.

Image from _The Avengers_ (2012), of course. Before-and-after on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/625469137040359424/steve-rogers-is-a-sad-fucking-man-but-hes-a) 😉

* * *

For [i'm the director and you play along (because you want to die for love, you always have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027423) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid)

> “Captain,” he says, smirking around the title. He’s tempted to call him Steve, but that’s crossing a line. His own, not Steve’s. He doesn’t think Steve will mind. _Captain_ is good, formal and filthy on Bucky’s tongue, with all that it implies.
> 
> For a moment, Steve just looks at him, that piercing gaze boring into Bucky like it wants to crawl into his head and tear out all his secrets. Then he blinks, and his eyes are softer which is almost worse.
> 
> “What the fuck are we doing, Barnes?”
> 
> His answer’s colder that it has to be, than he really wants it to be.
> 
> “Sex, Cap. You just obligingly fucked my brains out.”

Bucky’s face snatched from Sebastian Stan’s Broadway play _Picnic_ (2012), before-and-after on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/625740934075826176/captain-he-says-smirking-around-the-title) 😉

* * *

Bucky's face snatched from Sebastian Stan's photoshoot for L'Officiel Hommes (2018), on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631539127678074880/youll-hurt-yourself-i-dont-want-this-to-affect) 😉

For [he told me it wasn't going to be okay, and he wouldn't kiss me (but he covered my body with his body)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445614) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid)

> “You’ll hurt yourself. I don’t want this to affect you badly tomorrow. We need you, Bucky.”
> 
> “A dick up my ass ain’t gonna break me, Cap. Not even your monster cock.”
> 
> “Jesus _wept_ ,” Steve hisses, closing his eyes like that will make the heat on his face go away. Cool fingers touch his cheeks, and Steve slits an eye open, finds Bucky caressing his face with a soft expression.
> 
> He catches Steve looking and snatches his hand back, smirking brazenly.
> 
> “C’mon, I can take it,” he says, half a challenge, tilting his head in a way that accentuates the long line of his throat. Darkening marks form a violent latticework on his flesh. He’ll go to war tomorrow wearing Steve on his skin, and the knowledge is heady, even when he knows it doesn’t mean anything, not to Bucky.


	25. a maniac’s new love song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a multiverse fic. you know what that means for poor, _poor_ Bucky? 😂  
> back in "bullet in a gun" i promised some people that the Prayer Circle for Bucky's Asshole is gonna get a poster. today is the day 😇
> 
> **ALSO! serious NSFW ahead. be warned.**
> 
> i started doing daily sneak-peeks of each week's content on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kocuria), come join me! 😉

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images: the [metallic texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/r4gqCg1iies), serious!Steve from TIFF 2014 for _InStyle_ , and poster!Steve from _Rolling Stone_ (2016)

* * *

For [a maniac's new love song (punish you for pleasure and pleasure you with pain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998825) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid).

> “Your Steve won’t mind?” Grant asks but doesn’t wait for an answer before he sets his oversized paws on Bucky’s waist. Between him and James, Bucky really does feel tiny. He likes it.
> 
> Steve will mind, but not like that. They’ve managed to cohabit with their alternate selves for over a week without getting too freaky, but well, that was bound to end eventually.
> 
> “Nah,” Bucky says, not quite a lie. “He’ll just he disappointed he missed out.”

Content warning: um... wildly enthusiastic PWP? 😉

The Prayer Circle on Tumblr: [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631720334838661121/steve-rogers-wants-you-to-join-the-prayer-circle) 😇 [James](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631810914487877632/bucky-knows-hes-hot-alright-sure-there-were), [Steve](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631901536603242497/sometimes-bucky-wonders-if-he-bit-off-more-than), [the three-body](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/631992116319485952/your-steve-wont-mind-grant-asks-but-doesnt)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
